falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Caliphate
The War of the Caliphate, also known as the''' Invasion of Caliphate''', is a military conflict between the alliance led by the City-State of Malagka, and the Caliphate that governs North Africa that has been waged since January 11, 2140. The fighting began when the forces of the Caliphate attacked the advanced positions of Gibraltar and since then the war has reached a stalemate and the fight still persists. Background. At the end of the 2130s, the Caliphate began to plan the invasion of Spain. What the Caliphate did not expect was the strong military opposition that led the military base of Gibraltar, which scared away any vessel detected by directed artillery fire. Finally the Caliph ordered a beachhead in Spain, to facilitate the transport of troops, vehicles and supplies to the European continent. Cadiz Campaign | 2140. The Cadiz Campaign, also known as the Cadiz Front in Morocco, was a major theatre of War of the Caliphate where the Army of Caliphate invaded Cadiz in late 2140 to secure beachhead in iberic peninsula. The ensuing campaign was the most bloody of the entire war as the Base military Gibraltar fought a brutal trench warfare against the Caliphate to reclaim Cadiz. 1st Yihad. | 2150. In 2150, Emir-General Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi launched his second offensive against Gibraltar and initiated the First Jihad. Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi attacked the lines of defense, destroying dozens of positions under construction or civilian settlements. Before Gibraltar could muster its strength to defend itself, Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi retreated to Cádiz, with his full works. The effects of the war lost five years among the raiders affiliated with the Caliphate 2st Yihad. | 2160. During the Second Jihad, to distract Gibraltar from its desecration of Seville, Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi launched an attack on lines of defense. Here, the Emir-General sent Abul-Hasan Al-Muhajir; a leading raider convert to Islam who led a huge contingent of irregular troops with an infamous reputation. The Emir-General had convinced the raider that the gibraltar's necrophages would give him a lot of booty and that they protected hundreds of civilians. In a brutal assault, Abul-Hasan Al-Muhajir and his henchmen killed hundreds of Gibraltarian soldiers and thousands of refugees. In the end, the disciplined soldiers of Gibraltar managed to shoot him down and defeat his troops, but Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi had already achieved his goal; desecrating Seville and enslaving countless people. 3st Yihad. | 2170. The 3rd Jihad would prove very costly for Gibraltar, seeing the destruction of the Citadel of Alcala de los Gazules and the loss of many lives. The attack began in 2170 and was directed by Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi. al-Baraa el-Azdi had learned well from his last two Jihad and had besieged the defensive lines while surrounding himself with most of his forces. In his advance, al-Baraa el-Azdi took his forces to Ciudadela de Alcalá de los Gazules and this is where his attack would end. al-Baraa el-Azdi led his forces personally against the defenders, his followers and soldiers fell around him in the attack on the Citadel of Alcala de los Gazules, until the walls collapsed and his attack endured thanks to his power armor. Once inside the Citadel, Abu al-Baraa extinguished the old town of Alcala de los Gazules and destroyed the old castle inside. Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi then gave his troops free reign over the city and no man, woman or child was free from attacks. However, this movement condemned Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi, as it gave the allied forces time to regroup and plan revenge against Islam. The forces of Gibraltar fell into the horde and wiped it from the face, and few escaped to Cadiz, which marked the end of the Jihad. 4st Yihad. | 2180. With the intention of provoking a decrease in the morale of the troops assigned to the already long line of defense, Emir-General Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi led his forces in the Massacre of Ecija in the hope of distracting and alienating the forces of the area. When the reinforcements arrived at the site of the massacre, Abu al-Baraa and his forces were already out of orbit and left only affiliated groups of raiders. In the following seven years of fighting, Malagka's troops became demoralized and the Emir-General devastated the rest of the region at will. During the fight, two veteran battalions of Gibraltar were annihilated. 5st Yihad. | 2190. After the death of Emir-General Abu al-Baraa el-Azdi, the new Emir-General Abubakar Shekau conspired to eliminate a rebel, the Emir of the Islamic Shahid, Shadi el-Manaei. Forging an alliance with Shadi el-Manaei and his Islamic Shahid, forces loyal to the Caliphate assaulted Valdevaqueros. During the battle, the defenders are crushed and their temples are reduced to ashes. However, at the end of the battle while celebrating his victory, Abubakar Shekau betrayed Shadi el-Manaei and impaled him on his saber. After the death of their leader, the Islamic Shahid joined the loyalist Islamic forces. 4st Yihad. | 2210. In 2210, the City of Ceuta fell under an attack effected by Gibraltar. Operating from the Conqueror-class Amphibious assault ship-aircraft carrier, the forces of Gibraltar were reinforced by the Malagka Legionnaires. Ceuta was not only a city with a naval base with a large weapons depot, but it was also a recruiting center that was rapidly producing new warriors. The Commander of Gibraltar had his forces attack Ceuta, bombing it with incendiary artillery. The fanatical defenders of Ceuta went crazy to see the city in flames, a sign that they considered an omen. When the port and its boats were bombed and destroyed, the small fleet of Gibraltar launched a bombardment of civilian sectors, targeting urban blocks and key facilities. Then, Mor launched an airborne assault on the city, where the allied forces of Ghilman and surviving gundis waited. However, Gibraltar made effective use of the low-flying air support of Eurocopter AS565 Panther and Eurofighter Typhoon, destroying several key defensive strongholds. Having reduced the central defensive bastion to burning ruins, the Christian forces launched three separate attacks. In the south, the gunboats aimed at the traitor's central command bunker, landing the power armor units of Gibraltar that assaulted the underground complex in an hour of vicious battle. In the north, the military shipyards were attacked by a large force of legionaries that attracted the attention of a frantic band of al-muhahidim. The battle for the port turned into a bitter hand-to-hand combat. Despite being surrounded, the al-muhahidim fought to the end. Meanwhile, a chemical weapons manufacturing facility in Ceuta was attacked by a Tercio de la Legion. Using main battle tank, the Legion managed to break the Islamic lines that were defended by al-muhahidim fanatics. After a brutal fight that caused them to lose a half-dozen super-heavy tanks, the Legion managed to press the attack. When Ceuta burned down, Gibraltar began the next phase of its plan. Gibraltar disembarked the bulk of its units in power armor "Tercio". The bulk of the defenders, mainly aspiring soldiers in training, was launched to the east to give battle to the power armor Tercios, allowing the commander to commit himself with his true objective. While the defenders hit the lines of Gibraltar and risked breaking their momentum, Gibraltar attacked the subways. Gibraltar finally revealed what it was looking for under Ceuta, a stash of plasma weapons and plasma artillery from before the Great War. Raiding forces retreated once they achieved the objective, fleeing prior to a massive bombardment of Naval cruise missiles that destroyed 78% of the city. Category:Wars Category:Events